


Jared/Richard: I Loved Him/Soulmates

by onequartercanadian



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: a very shippy combo of Lana Del Rey's "I loved him" monologue at the end of her song, National Anthem and "What's a Soulmate" audio clip.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 4





	Jared/Richard: I Loved Him/Soulmates




End file.
